Sasuke's childhood friend?
by KoiTsukiKoiTsurugi
Summary: Sasuke was just having a normal day when suddenly a childhood friend appears?...
1. A Childhood Friend? Or Enemy?

**Author's notes:**

**First thing! I do not in any way, shape, form or fashion own Sasuke or Iruka! I do own Kasumi though! :) **

**Second thing!** **'Bold in one quotation mark are used when the person is quoting another person or persons aloud.' **

_**'Bold in italics and one quotation mark is when they're yelling in their thoughts.'**_

**"Bold in two quotation marks is when they're yelling." **

**Bold alone is Author's notes!**

_'Italics in one quotation mark is when they're thinking.' _

_"Italics in two quotation marks is when they add extra emphasis."_

**And a bunch of these: ~ Are used when the scene changes, the story ends, and the story begins.**

**Now on to the story!**

Sasuke is sitting silently, like usual.

Iruka walks in and says," Class, we have a new student."

As Iruka begins writing a name on the board Sasuke thinks,'_ A new student... I hope it's not another annoying girl..._'

To Sasuke's dismay it was in fact a girl. Iruka finished writing the name on the board, but only a given name, Kasumi, meaning water. The girl walks in, she has light purple hair and deep blue eyes. The girl called Kasumi looks at everyone and smiles, her gaze lingering on Sasuke, but she doesn't say anything directly to him.

She looks over the class and says," Nice to meet all of you, please take care of me."

She then bows and shows a sparkling smile. All the while the class was murmuring. Sasuke is not even listening to anything. He then looks at the new kid realizing she is done with her introduction. His eyes widen at the sight of who the new student is. He then gets up and slams his hands on the desk, forgetting he was in a class full of people. The class is startled and a few jump.

Sasuke yells," **Kasu?!**"

Kasumi smiles and says," Hello, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke then realizes he just shouted and probably ruined his reputation. He then hurriedly sits down and shuts up. Kasumi still smirking, sits closest to the front. Sasuke can't get what just happened out of his head throughout day.

He thinks,' _Why is she here? __**How**__ is she here? She is supposed to be dead!_'

Kasumi easily gained all the teachers' affections and she went through the day without a problem. Sasuke caught up with Kasumi and grabbed her arm.

Sasuke says," Kasu...mi."

Kasumi stops walking and looks at him," Yes, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke says," One, don't call me that anymore. Two, how did you get here? I thought you were dead."

Kasumi thinks for a moment and says," Okay, I'll call you Sasuke-kun like everyone else when we're in public, but when it's just us I'll address you however I want." She pulls him into an alley.

"Brat, I was brought here by Itachi-sama, he left me alive that day, but didn't tell you. I've worked under him all this time, he wants me to test you, which I'll gladly do, you tick me off."

Sasuke shudders at the memory of the day his clan was murdered by his brother," Why did you follow him when he killed the entire clan?!"

Kasumi glares at him and says," I had always trained the hardest, but in the end came out with no power. Even though you were in the shadow of your brother my parents noticed you. They praised you, loved you more than their own daughter that tried her hardest, but couldn't compare to you! They always said,'** Why can't you be more like Sasuke, well-mannered, quiet, and strong?**' I liked you then, because I was naïve and thought they would praise me. No, they didn't instead it worsened. So, when Itachi-sama killed them and was going to kill me I smiled and thanked him, I hated my parents, they loved their **_precious Sasuke_**! Itachi-sama then pitied me or something and asked if I'd like to come with him. I said yes to that, so that's how this happened."

Sasuke looks at Kasumi with wide eyes," Okay, another question. Why did _he _send you instead of coming himself?"

Kasumi laughs at this question.

Sasuke looks at her, confused," What's funny?"

Kasumi looks at him after her laughter," Brat, you think you're strong enough to defeat Itachi-sama?! Wow! You sure are an idiot! Itachi-sama is in a whole different league than you! He's trained me, I'm planning on teaching you for a few years, orders from Itachi-sama. He told me to train you and battle you on the last day of every year. He wants a suitable opponent."

Sasuke glares at her and says," Why should you train me?"

Kasumi smirks and says," You'll find me a challenge."

Sasuke also smirks and says," We'll see about that." He takes her hand and literally drags her to a field. He let's go of her hand and immediately disappears. Kasumi smirks and puts on a blindfold, not afraid in the slightest.

Sasuke throws various kunai and shuriken towards her. Kasumi, still with the smirk that seems to be permanently pasted to her face, is in a zombie-like state, gets hit by the weapons.

Sasuke blinks a few times,' _She doesn't seem to be in any kind of pain.' _

Kasumi disappears and reappears behind Sasuke and whispers," I can hear excellently with my blindfold on."

Sasuke jumps slightly when Kasumi has a kunai on his throat.

Kasumi says," You wanna give up?"

Sasuke reluctantly nods.

Kasumi sighs, pulls off her blindfold, takes the kunai off Sasuke's neck, leans back against the tree, and says," Wow, that was _way_ too disappointing. You suck. Relax, sit down and talk. Oh, by the way call me Kasumi-sensei when I'm training you."

Sasuke sighed and sits down," How were you not in any pain when I hit you with my kunai and shuriken?"

Kasumi says," You hit me?", she looks at her sides and sees that he hit her left side,"Oh. When I battle I don't feel anything, I kinda go numb."

She starts pulling out the various weapons in her side, not even flinching. Sasuke watches in awe, but then snaps out of it.

Sasuke thinks,' _Come on! Don't admire her!' _

**So! This is where I'll leave at! It's dinner time! I'll put up the next chapter sometime soon! R&R please! I tend to work faster when I get reviews! Can't wait to find out what y'all think! Sorry, I'm from the South! **


	2. Training Begins

**Hey, Minna-san! So, we shall continue with the story! As you know I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters! I only own Kasumi, so far! If you don't remember what the bold and italics mean go back to the first one, I'm too lazy to type them all again. So we shall begin!**

Kasumi hits Sasuke and says," Morning, sleeping beauty! Let's start training."

Sasuke slowly gets up, still half asleep.

Sasuke says," Why must you get me up so early?"

Kasumi smirks and says," Brat, do you want to die this early in the morning?"

Sasuke was going to reply with a remark that would tick her off but decides against it, not knowing if she was serious or not. Sasuke sighs and glares daggers at her, but reluctantly nods.

Kasumi smiles," Good."

She pulls him on her back, knowing he will get lost if she doesn't. Sasuke pulls away from her not really wanting to be near her. Kasumi glares and Sasuke gets the point. Kasumi then takes off faster than Sasuke has seen anyone move before.

Kasumi says," I exceed everyone in speed, don't ever try getting away. "

Sasuke can tell she's extremely serious about this point because her face shows it.

Sasuke thinks,' _Sometimes her emotions are clear on her face and she's easy to read, but other times you can't even tell if she likes you or hates you.' _

Kasumi says," What are you thinking about, kiddo?"

Sasuke can tell she knows and his face turns a light pink, but he quickly hides it.

Kasumi smirks and says," You may try to stay emotionless, but you suck at it. Your thoughts are always printed on your face, clear as day."

Before Sasuke can reply Kasumi puts him on his feet and is gone.

He hears Kasumi say from an unknown place," Come and find me."

His eyes widen,'_She sounds like she's everywhere.'_

Sasuke looks around with caution waiting for any sign of movement or noise.

Sasuke is surprised when he hears a voice right by his ear whisper," You'll never pass like this."

Sasuke immediately turns around, pulls out a kunai, and attempts to stab Kasumi.

Kasumi chuckles and says," You need more speed if you want to even get near me."

Sasuke glares.

Kasumi says," If you're not even going to attempt to find me, I won't hide."

Kasumi comes out from hiding and sighs.

"This isn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be."

Sasuke says,"Katon Gakakyo no Jutsu!"

He blows fire towards her. Kasumi laughs at the attempt, waves her hand, and water flies from her hand, extinguishing the fire.

"You thought you could get me with that? Ha. You must be a serious idiot. I've mastered every element," her eyes flared," I'm unbeatable. I've even surpassed Itachi-sama himself.", she adds with a sort of hiss," You'll never be at my level, brat.."

Sasuke glares at her," Conceited much?"

"I've got no problem with being conceited."

Sasuke,"I can tell."

**Me: Gomen! Gomen! I have to go now! I just REALLY wanted to post SOMETHING, so gomen! *bows***

**Kasumi: I can't believe my creator is such an idiot. *sigh* Oh well. *decides to terrorize Sasuke* Brat! Get over here! **

**Sasuke: *ignores her*  
**

**Kasumi: Do you wanna die?! You brat! **

**Sasuke: *sigh* *walks over to Kasumi* Hai?**

**Kasumi: *motions to the stool in front of her chair* Sit.**

**Sasuke: *nods and sits down* **

**Kasumi: *plays with his hair* You're hair's silky, Sasu-chan..**

**Me: *looks at them* And this is what she's like outside of the story. *shakes her head* She's bipolar, has a screwed up personality, or has multiple personality disorder. Anyway rate and review, if you have questions for Kasumi, Sasuke, or me PM me. **


	3. Kakashi Meets Kasumi

**Okay! So I just read my previous stories and realized Sasuke's OOC-ness. Gomen! I also realized how short my other chapter was! . Gomen, again! By the way! I'm going to be doing the talking at the end often. Oh, if you have any questions for the characters ask, if I get enough I'll post a link in the next chapter to a Q&A! Um, I'm almost finished with Kasumi's picture, but I'm afraid it's not very good, I'm still learning how to draw. :/ Oh well! You're probably tired of hearing me talk so let's begin! Oh! Wait, if you don't know Hai means yes and gomen is sorry!**

Sasuke," I can tell."

Kasumi," Hai, hai. So are you going to try to attack me or not?"

Sasuke launches himself at her, but instead of swiping at her he watches her movements to see which way she's moving. She begins to move to the left, he quickly changes direction, grabs her arm, and twists it behind her back.

Kasumi says," I see you've learned how to track my movements, good. If I was actually going full speed, I'm going at a speed that normal academy students do."

Sasuke glares at her," Don't underestimate me."

Kasumi says," Hai, let's have lunch."

He releases her arm. She smiles at him and pulls out two boxed lunches. She hands one to him and starts opening hers. He blinks at her in surprise. He then covers up his surprise with an emotionless face.

Sasuke says," Hn."

He slowly opens his lunch to find it in the shape of a cat's head. Kasumi sees this and takes the lunch.

"Sorry, that one's mine!"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow at her.

Kasumi says," I knew you wouldn't like that kind of stuff, so here's yours."

Kasumi hands Sasuke a rather plain looking lunch. He eyed it suspiciously.

Kasumi patted his head," Look, I didn't poison it, kiddo."

Sasuke still not believing her didn't move to take a bite. Kasumi sighed, took her chopsticks, and ate a bite of his food.

Kasumi," See? I'm fine, now eat. After I'll let you leave, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and ate his food with an emotionless expression. Kasumi finishes in a minute and he is now observing her training. Kasumi stopped training to see how far along Sasuke was in eating and notices he was finished and was just watching.

Kasumi glares at him," I told you that you could go when you're finished."

Sasuke says," Hn."

He doesn't make a move to leave though.

She sighs," I forgot, you have no idea where we are. Okay, I'll take you back, but instead of you never knowing where we're at I'm going to show you landmarks so you can find your way to and from this place. Okay?"

Sasuke nods and follows Kasumi as she starts walking. Although she's walking he notices she still walks with a sort of grace. She points out a few landmarks along the way.

She smiles at him," Got it?"

They'd made their way back to Sasuke's house.

Kasumi," Here you go, brat. See you later."

He watches as Kasumi runs off. He walks into his empty house and realizes how lonely and cold the house is. He walks to his room, lays on the bed, and decides to take a nap.

Kasumi_,' I don't understand how that kid can live in that huge mansion all by himself, it must be lonely. He relates to me in that sense, I've been lonely since the day I was born. Heh, I can't believe my parents wanted a boy, ended up with a girl, gave me a boy's name, and raised me like a boy. 'Course they never loved me, Sasuke at least had a loving mother, not so much a father, but that's more than I had. Well, I'm not sure if his father loved him or not, comparing him to Itachi so much was pretty horrible. Come on, Kasumi! Don't drown yourself in self-pity! I can't believe I told him a story as to why I hate him, I don't hate him so much as I'm jealous of him. '_

Kasumi is pulled out of her thoughts when she bumps into someone.

"Move," says Kasumi.

Kasumi looks up at the man to see a guy with white hair, a black eye, and one covered eye.

He says," I think you were the one that ran into me."

Kasumi sweat dropped," Sorry, I was...thinking."

He nods and says," I haven't seen you before. You're an academy student, correct?"

Kasumi mentally sighs and thinks,_' Another person I have to charm.' _

She gives him her brightest smile," Hai, my name is Kasumi!"

He raises and eyebrow," Do you have a last name?"

Kasumi says," Hai, but I was directed by Hokage-sama not to tell anyone in the village my last name, I'm sorry."

She bows to him.

"Oh well, if it was the Hokage I understand it's important. Anyway, my name is Kakashi."

Kasumi smiles and nods," Okay, well, Kakashi-sensei, I've got to get going! Bye!"

She quickly waves and runs away from the man, pretending she has something important to do.

Kakashi watches the young girl with purple hair and icy blue eyes run away.

He thinks,_'There's something strange about her, she seems to be acting.' _

He decides to quietly follow her. He watches as she reaches the very outskirts of the village she speeds up, to a speed no academy student could _ever_ hope to reach.

_'Hell, not even the Hokage could match her speed.'_

He'd lost her for a few minutes until he felt her presence.

_'She's stopped.'_

He sits on the branch he's on and observes her, masking his presence. She doesn't seem to notice him. Kasumi slows and sits down, breathing, not out of breath, ragged, I-just-ran-at-an-impossible-speed breathing, concentration breathing. She gets up with a certain grace and opens her eyes. She was in training mode.

Kakashi hears her say to herself," I'll polish some of my jutsu."

She starts out with taijutsu.

Kakashi thinks,_' Her moves are sharp and graceful, they leave absolutely no opening. They're also many from the other shinobi villages. She's got all of the taijutsu from the Hidden Leaf village down to a T.' _

She then begins her genjutsu, also from many other shinobi villages. She then, hours later begins ninjutsu, her hand signs swift and elegant. She does one of each of the elements and then sits down, not looking like she's used and energy or chakra at all. Kasumi then sighs.

"Come out, I knew you followed me and I know you've been watching me train."

Kakashi slowly comes out of hiding. Kasumi gives him a brief glance before she pulls out a bag.

Kasumi says," Come here."

Kakashi does as he was instructed, stopping about a foot from her.

"Kakashi, the copy ninja. Has anyone every told you that you're quite annoying? So, you now know that I'm no mere academy student...What shall we do with you now? Hmm..."

She turns around to face him.

Kakashi says," Who are you really?"

Kasumi," Why should I tell?"

"Are you working for someone?"

"No, I told him I was, but I'm not."

"Him? Who?"

"None of your business."

"Who trained you? You've had very intense training since you were young, right?

"Also none of your business."

"What are your plans?"

"To train someone."

"Who?"

"Stop asking questions."

Kakashi sighs, knowing he wasn't getting any answers from her.

_'I'll just have to watch her very closely to make sure she doesn't plan on harming anyone.'_

Kasumi," If you tell anyone about this both of you will disappear. Got it?"

" Hai, hai, whatever."

Kakashi retreated back to the trees. Kasumi walks out of the secluded training field to an apartment in the blink of an eye. She walks inside.

She thinks,_' Never mind, I was just going to go to take a nap, but I feel like eating ramen.'_

**So, this one is longer than both of the others, I hope you liked it! Rate and review! It makes me work faster.**

**Kasumi: I got a cat shaped lunch! ^_^**

**Kakashi:...**

**Kasumi: Sasu-chan! Come here! **

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Kasumi: Brat! Here. Now...*glares* **

**Sasuke: *sighs and walks over to her* Hai?**

**Kasumi: *sits on a random couch* *points to the spot next to her***

**Sasuke: *reluctantly sits***

**Kasumi: *makes him lay with his head in her lap* There. ^_^**

**Sasuke: *sigh* **

**Zahara: *was watching* Mhm...Well, that's Kasu for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, so I'm surprised I made it this far. I haven't gotten any feedback, but oh well, it'll come in time. I hope you guys don't get tired of me. :( Oh when I use () I'm commenting on something.**

**Disclaimer: Okay, so obviously I don't own the Naruto characters, but I own Kasumi!**

**Warning: Itachi's OCC-ness. **

**So, on to the main event.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(We shall begin!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kasumi pulls out some instant ramen and begins boiling the water on the stove top. She sits at her glass table with two wooden chairs and sighs.

She whispers,"Training this brat is annoying, stupid Itachi."

~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback time!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi,"**Kasumi!**"

Kasumi runs up to Itachi, stands at attention with a salute, and says,"Yes, Itachi-sama?"

He says in a firm, authoritative voice,"Kasumi, you've heard of my younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"Yes, we were friends when we were younger."

"Good, I have a mission for you."

"Yes, Itachi-sama?" (Okay, I'm thinking that maybe she starts sentences with yes too often. XD)

"I would like you to enroll in Konoha's academy as a student."

"Why, Itachi-sama? I already know the basics to being a ninja."

"I would like you to oversee Sasuke's training."

"Yes, Itachi-sama." (See there it is again.)

"Good, now be on your way."

"Hai."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(End of Flashback time!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The only reason I even listened to him is because he's skilled."

Kasumi heard the water boiling and got up from her chair. After she'd finished cooking and eating her ramen she went to the couch to take a nap. She awoke to a knock at the door. She slowly got up, groaning.

"Hai, I'm coming."

She opened the door to see a short, orange clad brat.

She thinks,_'He was in one of my classes, I think, his name was...Na-naruto? Uzumaki.' _

She fakes a smile and says,"Hello, is there anything you need?"

He scratches the back of his head and gives her a bright smile that could make the Sun turn away.

He says,"Hey! I thought I could show you around since you're new!"

Kasumi flashes him a dazzling fake smile and says,"Sure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene change!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kasumi thinks,_'This brat just wanted to be treated to ramen.' _

She is watching said brat gulp down about twenty bowls of ramen. She watches him with the fake smile still pasted on her face, although in her mind she's choking the brat. That's when Iruka-sensei notices them and walks over.

He says,"Naruto, you're surely paying for the young lady's meal, right?"

Kasumi gives him the same dazzling smile and says,"No, Iruka-sensei it's the other way around, but I offered it!"

Iruka glares at Naruto and says,"You'll do no such thing, I'll treat you."

Naruto shouts,"Thank you, Iruka-sensei!" and continues eating.

Kasumi smiles and says,"Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

She gets up from her seat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Next Scene!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She's at a bridge overlooking a river. She looks down into the water and sighs.

She whispers,"I wish I could just be myself instead of pretending with everyone. It's annoying having to keep it up."

"Well, then don't."

The voice startled Kasumi, she turned around to see Sasuke.

"Damn, I let my guard down, plus, I have to, it's part of my mission."

Sasuke,"Screw the mission, you're skilled, you don't need my brother, you can do anything you want too."

"Sasuke, you just don't understand."

She pats his head, because she's taller than him.

"He's the only one I have.."

"Hn. Don't take my advice then."

Kasumi watches as Sasuke walks off.

Kasumi's sitting in her apartment and decides to go to bed.

She lies down and thinks before she goes to sleep,_'Thank you, Sasu.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Awwww...the end)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**KoiTsuki: Wow...So, this was short. **

**Kasumi: Sasu! Sasu!**

**Sasuke: Don't call me that...**

**Kasumi: Aww...but Sasu! *teary eyes***

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**KoiTsuki: Ummm...Okay. ^_^'**


	5. Not Really A Chapter

Sorry to fake you guys out, but I just wanted to post something short to ask a favor. I know my writing sucks, but the only way it'll get better if I get reviews and you guys tell me what's wrong. So, if you read my stories or have read at least one please send me a review, thank you in advance. With love, KoiTsuki. 


End file.
